Brenns understanding
by Mrs Em Bishop
Summary: what does it take for brennan to realise her true feelings for booth?


**Authors note- I am not really sure where this story fits in the timeline of series, but it is defiantly before series five. This is my second fanfic ever so I hope that it is okay.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the show but however I do own seasons one through to six on DVD.**

**Enjoy ;) **

'Bren, come on how can you not see that that hunk of an FBI agent has the hots for you?' Angela Montenegro, artist and my best friend grills me for the eleventh time THIS morning.

'Ange. I can completely assure you that you are incorrect. The relationship that Booth and I share is purely professional.'

I have grown rather tired of having this conversation with Angela. Every day if Booth does something remotely friendly towards me such as, bringing me lunch (cause he knows that I won't eat otherwise), putting his hand on the small of my back when he leads me out of the building or those comforting glances that keeps me going and strong. Yes, I will admit that some of the behaviors that we exhibit towards each other may be classed as being just more than friends but it works for us. This is was we have, and we are both content with it.

'Angela please for the last time today can you please let it go. There is nothing going on between me and Booth that is anything but strictly professional.'

I sigh in disbelief.

How can a woman with such a high IQ be that clueless that Booth is totally in love with her?

Well Brennan is a woman that bases her opinions on research and facts, so that is exactly what I will find for her.

'Bren. Sweetie, I will prove it to you, just you wait and see.'

My mind immediately starts turning in overdrive of the many ways I can prove Booths love to Brennan.

By the end of the week I would have fulfilled my duty as a best friend to the most clueless forensic anthropologist in the country.

Abruptly Angela turns away from me with a determined look in her eye. I have seen this look very few times in the past, and I know that from those past experiences that I am in for a whole load of trouble.

B&B

'Bones!' At hearing my distinguishable nickname from Booth I turn towards his voice.

'Hey Booth. Have we got a case?' I look up from my computer and see him entering my office so casually you would think that it was his.

'Yep, out in Melsroy, a couple of hours drive out from here.' He places the case file on my desk. I look up at his face again. Oh gosh he has a beautiful smile and those eyes, deep pools I could easily loose myself into. I sigh, a sound I could not control from releasing. 

God temperance he is your partner you cannot be thinking these things about Booth.

Standing up and grabbing the file walk towards him. 'Alright Booth we better get going then,' I walk past him and grab my coat, all the while trying to make sense of these thoughts spinning through my head.

Walking out of my office booth takes his usual position at my side with his hand placed gently on my back. I look up and notice Angela staring at us with a grin on her face.

I groan, thanks to her these little moments that Booth and I used to share will never be the same.

Temperance groans. I remove my hand from her back and step slightly to the side of her. I feel slightly colder without her presence so close to me.

It is as if at that point Bones feels the cold as I do, because she looks at me with a look on her face I have never seen directed at me before.

I look down at her softening my expression 'Bones are you OK?'

We stop now several meters from her office. She looks at me and smiles. 'Yeah Booth I'm fine.' Bones pulls me close and links her arm with mine. We walkout of the building, arm in arm. She leans closer and whispers 'well I am now'. She tightens her grip on my arm, smiling back at me. 

Smiling in return we head towards my car. Chuckling as we part. I really must sent Angela a bouquet of flowers for helping Temperance start to understand her feelings.

**Well guys I hope you liked it. **

**Give me a beep and let me know.**


End file.
